The Morphiess and King Vegeta Special
by Karatelover
Summary: A story of the rarest of friendships between Zarbon's vain and wild dad King Morphiess & Vegeta's ruthless but dim father King Vegeta, the most childish immature kings ever!  See them first cross paths, become kings, take queens & when they part forever.
1. Chapter 1

_The Morphiess and King Vegeta Special part 1_

A very long time ago before World War 2 and after World War 1, on a planet called Planet Primal; there was a handsome twelve-year-old named Morphiess. He had dark blue hair, blue teal skin, yellow eyes and he was the prince of the planet.

He was the younger brother of Queen Flora who handed their mom and dad over to Freezer during the Primal Changeling genocide on Planet Freezer, where Freezer had them beheaded and that is how Flora became queen! Morphiess also had a young sister named La Keisha who was kind hearted and would have never done that to his parents, so when she found out that her parents were killed by that cold-hearted Freezer he depended on Morphiess to take care of her.

Flora had always hated the way her parents ran Planet Primal, she was a stern, cruel and intellectual woman, and she loved her brother and sister oddly enough. She was not your typical despot she was actually trying to bring stability back to the planet after the murder of her parents, of course, Morphiess did not know that she had them murdered by Freezer, he did not find out until later.

One day Morphiess was in the throne room arguing with Flora while their six-year-old sister La Keisha was playing dominos on the floor, "Why do I have to go to school for anyways? All the kids in home school make fun of me!" Morphiess said.

Flora was mad at him she knew that he was not her cup of tea, but he was her heir to the thrown and she wanted to get him into shape so that he could rule next if something were to happen to her, "Well Morphiess did it ever occur to you that maybe you are a pervert?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Morphiess said pretending to look innocent.

All the sudden La Keisha took out a magazine with naked alien girls on the cover of it, "Here you go Morphiess I found your magazine like you asked me to!"

"Thanks a lot La Keisha!" Morphiess said blushing badly.

"Give me that!" Flora said grabbing the magazine from La Keisha and looking at it, "Fascinating things in here," she said scanning through the magazine.

"I know," Morphiess said raising his eyebrows.

"I was talking about the articles Morphiess!" Flora said throwing the magazine towards one of the high priests hitting him in the head.

"Why should I listen to you anyways, you always boss me around, I don't want a woman to boss me around!" Morphiess said.

"You no longer need a private tutor; in fact I'm going to send you to planet Freezer for a good education!" Flora said.

Morphiess' eyes grew wide, "What? Dear sister, aren't you forgetting that Freezer murdered mum and dad in the Primal Changeling genocide?" Morphiess asked.

"You're going and that's final!" Flora yelled.

"Oh bollocks!" Morphiess said.

Morphiess was in the space pod the next day after he packed and he listened to his radio in the space pod, it was a rap song, though that music style did not exist on Earth yet. He could do nothing but rap to it.

"_I think I can knock your lights out! I must say I want to fuck you! I must say I want to fuck you!" _Morphiess sang in a rather bad singing voice.

Later on the space pod landed on Planet Freezer, Freezer, Cooler and Dodoria waited for Morphiess to arrive, "Why do I have to see that stupid, arrogant, vain brat again?" Freezer asked crossing his arms.

"Because you have his sister's trust and the Primal Changelings are under my protection on this planet and will be once you break the trust between his sister and you." Cooler said.

"Damn why didn't you let me kill every last one of them?" Freezer asked.

"Because Flora gave you the king and queen so that you would leave them alone?" Cooler asked shrugging his shoulders.

Then Morphiess stepped out of the pod, "He's probably coming out of the space pod now! Act normal!" Dodoria yelled.

Dodoria was skinner back then and was in much better shape than he was in the future.

"Shut up Dodoria!" Freezer said.

Morphiess stepped out of the pod he did not want to be here, especially in front of that despot Freezer, he bowed to Cooler, "Hello master Cooler, how art thou doing?" Morphiess asked politely even though he was not actually a polite person.

"Hello Morphiess it's good to see you again, I look forward to you staying with us I haven't seen you since you were six," Cooler said.

"Fine then have him take my bags to my room for me!" Morphiess said throwing his bags to Dodoria.

"Welcome Morphiess!" Freezer said smiling the fakest smile ever.

Morphiess turned to Freezer, "Shut up Freezer! I heard all about you, my tutor told me that you had my parents and my cousins murdered on this very planet and had their heads put on stakes to show them off as trophies!"

Morphiess then walked past Freezer while Dodoria carried his stuff to his room, Morphiess liked his room so much that he jumped onto the bed, he was happy as a clam.

"I love it here Cooler!" he said.

"This is where you will stay for the entire school year," Cooler said.

"Wow! Smashing and Freezer can suck it to his auntie!" Morphiess said.

Next few days at his school, Morphiess was quiet compared to the other students, there were Primal Changelings like him, Changelings and Sayains as well, along with other alien races, only the smartest people went to school. Everyone had to wear uniforms, which made Morphiess dislike school even more.

Before you knew it class was over which should have mad Morphiess happy, he did not have any friends back on Planet Primal and he felt alone in the world. He went over to the drinking fountain and bent down to get a drink from it.

He heard a nose like someone struggling, "Stop pulling my hair, damn it!" it was the prince of Planet Vegeta, he too was sent to this school so that he could learn how to read since Planet Vegeta was deprived of reading materials.

It was Prince Vegeta, the future king of Planet Vegeta, who had auburn hair, black eyes, and tan skin complexion, he was not bad looking either, he was kind of cute, but he was not a very bright person, his culture was based on violence and war.

Morphiess had never seen a Sayain before, he heard about them, but only from stories that were told to him by his parents long ago, Prince Vegeta was putting up a struggle for the bullies which were Icejin Changelings were pulling his hair and monkey tail.

Morphiess felt badly for him, after all he too had his share of bullies for his manic-depressive behavior throughout kindergarten where he had to get out of school because he chased a girl around the room with a pair of scissors. Morphiess then ran over to the bullies, "Leave the monkey alone he's mine!" he yelled pointing a finger at them.

"Looks like we have another shrimp!" one of them said laughing.

"Yah you wish!" Morphiess transformed into an ugly looking monster the bullies gave up and ran off.

Morphiess turned back into his normal looking form, Prince Vegeta looked at him, "You saved me, nobody has ever saved me before!" he said running over to Prince Morphiess and giving him a hug.

"Yah, yah, it was nothing I just didn't want you to be picked on is all." Morphiess said.

"My name is Prince Vegeta!" he said shaking Morphiess' hand.

"I'm Prince Morphiess, I was forced to come here due to my big sis, and she rules my planet. If she dies then I get to be king, like that's going to happen anytime soon!" Morphiess said.

They went to chemistry and sat down next to one another, they talked to each other when the teacher was printing something on the blackboard.

"I'm staying with Freezer in his palace," Morphiess said.

"Cool I'm staying with him too; he's such a cool person isn't he?" Prince Vegeta asked.

Morphiess then laughed uncomfortably, "I don't mean to talk like I'm a spy or anything but don't you think that Freezer is a tad bit ruthless?" Morphiess asked.

"Yah conquering those planets, hell yah I want to be like him when I grow up!" Vegeta said.

"Hu how funny, he killed a lot of my relatives; I'll never forgive him for it, besides he is nothing but a dazzle point to me!" Morphiess said.

"Hey no talking when I'm writing on the board!" the teacher said.

A few months past and they became the best of friends, and they used to get into a lot of trouble around Freezer's palace to the point where Freezer had to write Flora and Vegeta's dad a letter telling them how poorly behaved the boys were.

They would go into the garden and throw flowers at one another, they would put tarantulas in the sex slave's bed and they would make farting sounds and have belching contests at the dinner table. Freezer was getting really annoyed with them.

Then it came to the point where they were sleeping in each other's room, and then Freezer forbad them to do so because they talked too loudly. They eventually had to bribe the guards so they could spend the night in each other's rooms.

One night in particular was fun; they were under the covers where Morphiess was reading to Vegeta who did not know how to read since Sayains were illiterate idiots anyways, "Then the king said to the queen that their sons would be as handsome as they were the end!" Morphiess read from the book.

"I can't wait until I become king, and have kids; my son will be handsome just like me!" Vegeta said.

"My son will be handsome too," Morphiess said.

"You're not having a son you're going to have a girl!" Vegeta said laughing.

"No I won't!" Morphiess said, pushing Vegeta off the bed as Vegeta was laughing loudly.

"Yah I hope I don't have any girls either! In fact when I become king I'm going to have every girl on Planet Vegeta executed!" Vegeta said.

"Actually I don't think we can do that, because without girls there would be no boys!" Morphiess said.

"Good point!" Vegeta said.

They both laughed and went to sleep, a few months later their lives would change dramatically.

One day at school a new teacher came in, it was Miss Lavender, a rather plain looking Changeling woman with brown skin and pricing red eyes, she had her purple hair in a bun.

"Wow who's the babe?" Morphiess asked.

"I thought we decided that girls were stupid and ugly," Prince Vegeta said.

"Look I'm going through some things that I can't explain to you, but that woman up there is really hot looking especially that rack on her!" Morphiess said.

"Uh Morphiess that's…" Before Vegeta could warn him, Morphiess went up to the front of the room and smiled widely.

"Hey good looking I haven't seen you around this neighborhood before, it looks like you need a good spanking!" Morphiess said hitting the teacher on the butt.

"I'm the teacher young man and I'm married now take your set before I call security!" Mrs. Lavender said.

"Yikes she just got beaten with an ugly stick!" Morphiess said running back to sit down in front of Vegeta.

"I tried to tell you she was the teacher but you didn't listen to me!" Vegeta said.

"How did you know she was the teacher?" Morphiess asked.

"I flunked her class twice, she's really mean and cocky and she says I'm retarded!" Vegeta whispered.

"I'll show that little bitch whose retarded!" Morphiess said pounding his fist into his hand.

The teacher got up in front of the class, "Hello my name is Mrs. Lavender, and I just got back from maternity leave since I had my fifth child five months ago!"

"Is that why you put on a little weight, because you weren't teaching this class a couple of months ago?" Morphiess asked.

The classroom laughed, she turned bright read, "Stop torturing me!" she said she then went to the blackboard and wrote her name down on it.

"Look what I got!" Morphiess said taking a boob magazine out of his book-bag.

"Wow can I look at it?" Vegeta asked as Morphiess gave him the magazine to look at.

"Isn't it great, I stole it from Shasha's room, he left the door open to like get a girl drunk or something," Morphiess said.

"Wow there's some nice tits in here!" Vegeta said aloud accidently.

Everyone turned to Vegeta, the teacher walked up to him, "Where in the universe did you get this magazine?" She asked.

"I…I...I… Don't know! I found it in the lost and found box!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone laughed hard.

"Lies, such lies, I'll have to send you to the head master's office right now!" she yelled in her shrilly-English accent.

"No it's not mine I swear Mrs. Lavender!" Vegeta said.

"Please madam it's not his fault! I own the magazine!" Morphiess said.

"Both of you will go to the head master's office, you Vegeta for looking at the magazine and you Morphiess for owning it!" she said.

They were waiting for the head master to get back to the office, "Way to go genius now what?" Vegeta asked.

"Relax I have a plan!"

"You better hurry up; I hear that the head master is very weird." Vegeta said shivering.

The head master came into the room and sat at his desk, he was tall and handsome with a shaved head, he was an Icejin changeling he looked at the two small trouble makers, "All right which one of you owns this magazine?" he asked.

Morphiess and Vegeta began to shake, after all the head master had a rough voice and he sent shivers down their spines, the Morphiess decided to come clean, "Mrs. Lavender's!" he said.

The head master laughed and gave the magazine to Morphiess, "I know it's yours it has you name written in it, but you know what I would love to do with this if you're not going to use it?" the head master asked.

"What?" Morphiess asked and he and Vegeta leaned in closer.

"Shove it up her ass!" he said.

"Oh I had no idea you held a grudge against Mrs. Lavender," Vegeta said.

"I don't, I just want to shove my foot up her ass is all!" the head master said again.

"Ok so are we going to get a detention?" Morphiess asked.

"Oh even worse than that, I'm going to expel you two, trust me you really don't want to come to this school, it's one that even I can't stand to own," the head master said.

As the boys walked out of the office, they laughed excited and high fived each other, "Yes we're expelled!" they said.

Just then, they bumped into Cooler, "Cooler did you hear the news, we just got expelled!" Vegeta said.

"There isn't time to explain your sister is dying Morphiess!" Cooler said.

"What? What happened?" Morphiess asked in shock.

"He said that your sister is…" Morphiess then interrupted Vegeta.

"Shut up Vegeta! I heard what he said! Will you come with me Vegeta?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes I will go with you," Vegeta said.

They went to Planet Primal as soon as they could, Queen Flora was in her bed sick as ever and throwing up blood everywhere, Morphiess, Vegeta and Cooler came to her side.

She could barely breathed, "Oh Morphiess, how are you?" Flora asked.

"I'm shocked that you're dying that's what, how did this happen did you eat a bad mushroom or something?" Morphiess asked.

"No it was worse than that, I think I was poisoned by Freezer himself, he invited himself to my palace one night for dinner and I ate something of his that he made, the cook found out that it was poisoned later on, I guess I was wrong and you were right about Freezer." Flora said.

"I told you so!" Morphiess said.

"Morphiess I also have a confession to make, I had Freezer murder our parents," Flora said.

"What? How could you, I loved you as a sister, and now you tell me that my parents are dead because of you?" Morphiess asked.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Flora asked.

"How could I even forgive myself for letting you kill them?" Morphiess asked.

"It's not your fault you were only ten when they died, but anyways I'm going to give you a private tutor so that you don't get an education on Planet Freezer anymore, don't ever go back there!" Flora said.

"Flora are you really going to die?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes the poison is stopping my heart from beating, take care of La Keisha for me, be brave Morphiess, I must die now!" she said. She took one last breath and died with her eyes opened.

"Flora don't leave me you evil bitch!" Morphiess tried to do some mouth-to-mouth restoration and he then started jumping on her and then started smacking her in the face.

"Morphiess what in the hell are you doing?" Cooler asked.

"I'm trying to bring her back to life; she shouldn't have died this way!" Morphiess said.

"Morphiess she's dead!" Vegeta said.

"Wake up stupid, quit playing around! Wake up!" Morphiess continued to slap her in the face and then from then on vowed revenge, "One day I'll kill Freezer!" he said.

He got off the bed, ran over to Cooler and hugged his legs. The next day there was a funeral service held and he looked at his dead sister who looked so beautiful in her coffin.

"Dear sister why did you have to die on me, I'm alone in the world I have nobody else!" Morphiess said.

Vegeta put a hand on Morphiess' shoulder, "Don't worry at least she was good looking," Vegeta said.

"Yes but she was my sister though, she had Freezer murder my parents and I never knew it," Morphiess said.

"Which probably makes her all the more hot, don't worry I'll take care of you." Vegeta said hugging him tightly.

Morphiess had Flora cremated and put into the tomb of urns alongside of her ancestors. Later that week it was coronation time! Morphiess sat upon the throne and looked at the commoners while the high priest came up to Morphiess and placed a beautiful tiara onto his forehead.

"Now you shall rule until the day you die! I crown you by the universe as King Morphiess, king of the Primal Changelings, may you rule with happiness and peace!" The high priest said then stepping aside while everyone including Cooler and Prince Vegeta bowed to him.

"I don't know how to be king though," Morphiess, thought, this was a scary time for him, since he was not only starting to like girls but also because he was only twelve.

Later on Morphiess had to write some new rules down for the planet, "Damn I can't think of anything," he said.

"I have an idea, no more school!" Vegeta said.

"Yes no more school for royals like me or you or other idiotic rulers like Freezer." Morphiess said writing all this down.

"I got one; let's reserve the rainforest and the deserts and fine people who litter!" Cooler said.

"Yes let's take care of the environment, now it's my turn to come up with a rule! Everyone has to do what I tell them to do so that I can rule with peace and happiness!" Morphiess said writing down all those rules.

"Sire you could establish new rules, but however, some of accustomed," the high priest said.

"What are you bloody talking about?" Morphiess asked.

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to marry…right now!" he said.

"What? That's bomb happy talk mate! I can't marry right now; I'm too good looking and smashing to settle down with one woman!" Morphiess said.

Later on he had to look through photos of women to choose, he chose a few for wives, but later on that week he divorced one and another one committed suicide when Morphiess has a mood swing. He could be very kind when he wanted to be, but he was almost as unstable as his vanity. He may have suffered from a common Primal Changeling disorder called "Manic-Depressive" disorder, which Zarbon would later inherit from him.

One day in the courtroom, Morphiess was sitting on the thrown with Cooler and Prince Vegeta at his side, "I can't believe she committed suicide," Morphiess said.

"Yah because you called her an ugly bitch that nobody would want to sleep with," Cooler said.

"It wasn't my fault I had a mood swing, I used to have these all the time, and I have the tendency to get irritated and all that." Morphiess said.

"Yah and too laugh manically as well," Vegeta said.

"Yes when you married Princess Charmander you two skipped the recession and went right to your bedroom and had sex all night, then you asked for a divorce the next day." Cooler said.

"Duh she can't have children that's why, and she's not even a Primal Changeling either." Morphiess said.

"I have some news to tell you too Morphiess, my father died last night and I'm really sad about it," Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry about your father, what does your mother say in all of this?" Morphiess asked.

"I don't have a mom, she was exiled by my dad when I was born so that I couldn't take orders from a woman," Vegeta said.

"So does that mean that you're a king too?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes it does!" Vegeta said.

So from that day on, Morphiess and Vegeta were ever closer, they both lost loved ones with questionable morals, they both loved Cooler as a role model.

Then times began to change, something strange and wonderful was happening, our boys were growing up.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_The Morphiess and King Vegeta Special part 2_

It was years later, King Vegeta had ruled his planet with an iron fist for many years, outlawing women to take more than one husband which was a common practice among Sayains, he continued to tell the people that books were stupid and had no value to them, so he made the nation even more illiterate.

Where was King Morphiess in all of this mess, simple womanizing to get rid of all the pain and sexual desire that he had for women, never the less he was a womanizer, he was also a tactless wild child who wanted no more than to get the attention of every woman on the planet. He never forgot to wear condoms or take man birth control that is for sure.

The boys grew into handsome but irresponsible men who put more pressure on their cultures than they needed to.

One day the twenty-three year old Sayain King sat on Morphiess' throne, he usually got put in charge of Planet Primal when Morphiess was making diplomatic relations with other planets. Morphiess also contained the job of watching over King Vegeta's planet when he was gone, taking over planets and destroying them.

He sat there waiting for him to get back, he was hungry and wanted to eat some food; he also grew a beard to represent manliness cultural values on a planet that once was woman dominated thousands of years ago.

A personal servant of Morphiess' came to tell King Vegeta the news, "King Vegeta Morphiess is outside still in his space pod!" he said.

King Vegeta smiled and said in his now deep voice, "Excellent! Now I can quit baby-sitting his planet and go back to my own! I'll be glad to see him no matter what! Did you know that we've been friends since we were twelve?" King Vegeta asked.

The servant rolled his eyes; he knew this as a fact since King Vegeta used to come over to Morphiess' planet to play jokes on the palace individuals, "No really?"

"Tell me do I look handsome with a beard?" King Vegeta asked touching his beard.

"Of course you do, I'll go fetch King Morphiess now," the servant said walking out of the throne room.

The servant went outside to the space pod grounds where Morphiess was still in that damn space pod, what was he doing in there anyways? There were pyramids in the background even though forests and deserts covered the planet.

"King Morphiess, Vegeta wants to see you, he says that he's tired of baby-sitting your planet!" the servant said. Then he reluctantly opened the space pod door when he did not get an answer only to find a Nordic girl on top of Morphiess making love to him.

"Morphiess get into the palace this instant your best friend in the entire world is waiting for you!" the servant said.

"In a moment, God let me finish here!" Morphiess growled lustfully at the Nordic chick.

Moments later the Nordic chick hopped off Morphiess' lap and Morphiess stepped out of the space pod.

He had grown handsome in the last few years, he usually now wore a purple cape attached to a chain, an Egyptian looking kilt it was colorful. His hair grew long and thick, he grew muscular and tall just like Vegeta did. He would look in mirror at the most stupidest times and he would laugh and smile at himself, he also oddly enough found himself attractive in his other form.

"I wonder what Vegeta is up to?" Morphiess asked in his deep but high-toned voice, which was common to him.

Morphiess got out of the pod and went into the palace, when he go in there he stood outside the throne room looking in his mirror even more, "Well I have to look nice for the ladies don't I?" Morphiess asked his servant who shrugged his shoulders.

"Here goes nothing!" Morphiess then opened the door to the throne room, "Hey ladies I'm back!" he said in a sexy kind of voice, he then had a shocked look on his face when he saw just King Vegeta in the room instead of a crowed of lustful women and girls. "Hey where did all the chicks go?" Morphiess asked embarrassed.

"They got tired of waiting and so have I!" King Vegeta said happy to see Morphiess that he went up to him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you old friend! How has my planet been doing when I left?" Morphiess asked.

"It's been all right, but unfortunately a few women killed themselves because they thought you were never coming back." Prince Vegeta said.

"Oh dear, how tragic!" Morphiess said.

Little did our sexist anti-heroes know that Mrs. Lavender was out for revenge, she came to the palace as soon as she took a shuttle spaceship from Planet Freezer to Planet Vegeta to Planet Primal, she went up to the guard.

"Hey lady you can't enter unless the king says so!" the guard said.

"Out of my way tubby!" she said pushing the guard out of the way and running into the palace.

Morphiess and Vegeta were still talking, "Oh Vegeta tell the ladies not to kill themselves for me, I can't afford the planet to be a mess with a bunch of female corpse. Tell then to kill themselves in some other kingdom!" Morphiess said. 

Mrs. Lavender came into the throne room and stared at them, Morphiess did not seem to recognize her, "Are you lost madam?" He asked.

"Where are King Morphiess and King Vegeta I must speak with them at once!" Mrs. Lavender said.

King Vegeta knew who it was right away. He recognized her shrilly-voice, "Morphiess that's…" Morphiess interrupted him.

"Who's the chunky babe that wants to have sex with me?" Morphiess asked walking over to her and hitting her on the butt, "Let's go fuck in the other room are you with me?" he asked picking her up about to take her out of the room with him.

"Morphiess that's Mrs. Lavender!" King Vegeta said.

"Ew!" Morphiess dropped her and ran over to Vegeta for protection.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Morphiess, well you're more muscular and handsome than I remember but in my eyes you'll away be as plain as a white tee-shirt! King Vegeta, still the same weenie that used to get beat up, rejected and picked on. My how you've grown handsome too, but you're just as bad and stupid as he is!" She said.

"Why you little!" Vegeta was about to hurt her and Morphiess stopped him from doing so.

"What the hell are you doing on my planet, you're not allowed!" Morphiess said.

"Morphiess means business lady get off his planet!" Vegeta said.

"Wow become a real sexist have we Vegeta? I'm here to humiliate you just like you did to me when you were scared little boys! " Mrs. Lavender said.

Vegeta got mad, "I'm a man now, and I'm not scared of a woman and never will be again!"

"Yah a chunky woman like you has no order against us!" Morphiess said with his arms crossed.

She then started fake crying, "You're so mean to me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh look Vegeta we made her cry!" Morphiess said as he and Vegeta laughed.

"Curses, all curses I'll show you!" She said.

King Vegeta got so scared that he ran and hid behind Morphiess' thrown chair.

"She's just a…" Morphiess saw Mrs. Lavender's attempt to head butt him, but he flipped her over just in time.

"I thought you should know bitch that I'm a professional martial artist!" Morphiess said.

Vegeta looked at her knocked out, "I think you killed her," He said.

"Nah she's just out cold. Let's throw her into the swamp!" Morphiess said.

"Fine by me," Vegeta said.

Therefore, they flew out to the swamps where it was very dangerous for dangerous creatures lurked there and could have the capability to eat Primal Changelings if they were weak enough to let them. This was usually unorthodox of Morphiess to do; even King Vegeta usually did not usually dump people's bodies in the swamp, which is what he had henchmen to do.

King Vegeta had Mrs. Lavender on his back, "Damn Morphiess how much does she weight?" Vegeta asked.

"I haven't a clue," Morphiess said.

Then Vegeta felt something that he did not want to feel…Mrs. Lavender breathing, "Oh no she's breathing!" Morphiess said.

"Quick throw her in before she wakes up!" Morphiess said.

Vegeta threw Mrs. Lavender into the swamp, "let's get out of here before she wakes up!" Vegeta said.

"You're right, let's go!" Morphiess said as he and King Vegeta flew back to the palace.

Mrs. Lavender slowly rose out of the water and smiled as if she was pissed, "I'll get you Morphiess and your monkey too!"

Back at the palace, Morphiess and Vegeta were dinning in the hall drinking vodka, "I would like to make a toast to our dead teacher!" Morphiess said.

"Right on Morphiess, I don't think we'll be seeing her again!" Vegeta said.

Then they toasted, just then the doors opened up it was Mrs. Lavender, "back from the dead", Vegeta saw her and spit his drink out, he could not believe it, was there any sense in her dying ever? Why did she not die, as she should have?

"Oh my God!" Vegeta said.

"Does the vodka taste terrible?" Morphiess asked.

"No she's back from the dead!" Vegeta said.

"Who that old bat, nah she probably died…" Morphiess then saw her and gulped.

"We're going to die!" Vegeta said.

"No we're not, women are weak and stupid, you said so yourself!" Morphiess said.

"Yah Sayain women, but Icejin Changeling women are even smarter and sexier in my eyes!" Vegeta said.

All the sudden Mrs. Lavender got out a chainsaw and started it up, Morphiess and Vegeta looked at one another as if trying to tell the other something, "I'm going to cut your tails off and put them on display!" she said laughing.

"Yah right I don't have a tail!" Morphiess said.

Vegeta looked at the back of Morphiess and saw a twelve inch blue tail sticking out of Morphiess' behind, usually the thing with Primal Changelings was that they had tails, but usually they did not come out unless they were either having sex, mating or transformed.

"You might want to put that away!" Vegeta whispered to Morphiess.

"Oh shit, run!" Morphiess said.

Mrs. Lavender chased them around the palace, waking all the sex slaves, servants and even La Keisha. "Let's separate so that she can chaise after one of us and cut one of our tails off so that the other can get help!" Vegeta said.

"Yes I'll be the one she chases, go get help!" Morphiess said.

Therefore, they split up and before you knew it, she did not know whom to chaise then a servant knocked her out, Morphiess and Vegeta stopped running, "thanks for saving us!" Vegeta said.

The servant rolled his eyes, "Yah no problem, where do you two want me to take her?" he asked.

"Throw her in the dungeon and send her back to Planet Freezer in the morning, may there also be warrants for her arrest if she shows up here again!" Morphiess said.

That was it, Morphiess and Vegeta continued to rule their own planets, then it was time for them to find a mate for life, or at least Morphiess' time. Vegeta needed to find a mate too, so he invited him onto his planet.

Morphiess pranced into King Vegeta's throne room, and opened the door, "Hello Ladies!" he yelled.

All the Sayain women fainted at the sight of him, he was popular with the warrior race, and Vegeta smiled, "It's about time you showed up, you were going to miss the best part of them all!"

"These women are so sexy that I myself might faint!" Morphiess said.

"It's time for me to be chased by women so that whoever catches me will be my wife!" Vegeta said.

"This should be good!" Morphiess said.

"I'm nervous, don't tell anyone this but I'm still a virgin," Vegeta whispered to Morphiess.

"So what you can have all the sex that you want to have when you use this!" Morphiess pulled out some colon.

"What is that fluid substance?" King Vegeta asked.

"It's called Geisha Juice," Morphiess said.

"Geisha Juice?" Vegeta asked.

Then Vegeta remembered that one commercial on Planet Primal about a man that was seducing women with a strong colon called "Geisha Juice" and all the women were attracted to him. The theme song was even more bizarre and went something like this, "Geishas here, geishas there! All thanks to Geisha Juice!"

"Oh yah let me try it on," King Vegeta then put a lot on.

Next thing you know the women were all chasing him and he fell down and this fat Sayain women tried to catch him but a really beautiful Sayain woman hit her on the head with a silver plate, took King Vegeta by the hand and kissed him on the lips, "This shall be my new queen!" he yelled.

He married her the next day, Morphiess was so happy for him that he cried tears of joy and wondered where he could find a pretty girl like that, and then it happened unexpectedly, he went to Planet Freezer to do some business with Cooler since Cooler was selling a crappy planet that he did not need anymore.

Then he saw her, that short medium brown-skinned Primal Changeling woman who was only about 5'2 feet tall, she had thick, black dark hair, which was long and flowed in the wind, she was a rare beauty although he had seen plenty of brown Primal Changeling women on his planet anyways. Her gold eyes were the most prettiest to him, although his mother had yellow eyes and had turquoise skin and green hair, she almost reminded him of her in a strange way.

After he made that deal with Cooler in secret, he confessed to Cooler that he loved Serena, or at least he thought he did even though what he really wanted to do was marry her and mate with her. She was actually here on Planet Freezer for a job since she could not get one on Planet Primal. She then found out that Freezer was a huge evil asshole when he had a Namic boy kidnapped from Planet Namic and tried to make her kill him.

She did not kill the Namic, Freezer ended up killing the Namic boy and Serena wanted to get the hell away from him, and Freezer lost his temper and tried to rape her. She was lucky enough not to let him do that; it is as if he let her get away on purpose although that was not his intention. He lusted after her, she was so beautiful how could he not lust her?

Morphiess took her home with him to get away from Freezer, they soon loved one another, and then he married that beautiful primal changeling woman who was not of royalty, try not to be too surprised, this was supposed to be Zarbon's mother. King Vegeta was his best man, and since Serena's family was dead probably from starvation or something that dumb, King Vegeta's queen became her madden of honor.

A couple of months later Zarbon was conceived, then a few months past and Serena went into her third trimester I believe she was eight months along, as one can imagine Morphiess was excited as heck, but she wanted the baby a lot more.

One day they were sitting on their thrones Morphiess was feeling fine. However, Serena was feeling like crap as if the first trimester was not bad enough since she threw up almost every day, their unborn child moved around inside of her too much if you ask me. The thing did not even learn how to transform yet, not that that was so important yet.

"How do you feel dear?" Morphiess asked.

"It's kicking a lot and its annoying me to death!" Serena said rolling her eyes, although she wanted this baby so much more than Morphiess did, she did not get a moments of sleep the night before and was trying to rest.

Morphiess then put his hand on her stomach and felt their offspring inside of her kicking hard and I mean hard, "I can defiantly feel him kicking!" Morphiess said.

"How do you know it's even a boy?" she asked.

"It better be or else I'm not going to be too happy about that!" Morphiess said.

King Vegeta overheard the couple bickering at one another and laughed a little bit, "Well let's just hope she likes you enough to actually bore you a son Morphiess!" he said laughing.

"Honey do you like me enough to born me a son?" Morphiess asked.

She rolled her eyes, "We'll see honey," She said.

Morphiess jumped off the throne and went over to Vegeta, "I need some help my wife doesn't like to look fat and she feels insulted just because I tell her that she looks cute when she's chubby," Morphiess said.

"Morphiess she's pregnant not fat, there is a difference you know," King Vegeta said.

"What do I say to her?" Morphiess asked.

"Tell her that you love her no matter how big she gets," King Vegeta said.

"Ok thanks a lot friend!" Morphiess said going back to his throne and sitting down on it, "Guess what honey I love you no matter how fat you get, and I will disown you if you bore me a daughter!" Morphiess said.

Serena then slapped him in the face, and crossed her arms, "What did I do?" Morphiess asked while King Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

About a month later Kiwi came to visit and he was a great friend to King Morphiess and made friends with Serena when she was on Planet Freezer at the time.

"Oh it's our dear friend Kiwi!" Morphiess said walking to him and hugging him tightly.

"I heard the good news, Cooler said to come back when the baby is born," Kiwi said.

Kiwi had a curfew he could not just stay with Morphiess forever, then it happened, Serena's water broke.

"Honey I told you that I should have stayed in bed!" she said.

"Nonsense, ew did you piss or something?" Morphiess asked.

Kiwi was a dumbass no doubt about it, but even he knew that Serena's water broke, "Morphiess she's in labor!" Kiwi yelled panicking.

"Let's take her to the hospital!" Morphiess yelled.

Hours later Morphiess and Kiwi were outside the room while Serena was screaming in pain inside the room, this sent shivers down Morphiess' spine.

"Kiwi I'm nervous she's going to die I just know she's going to die!" Morphiess said.

"She's not going to die Morphiess, her hips are wide enough to push the baby out," Kiwi said.

King Vegeta walked up to them, "I came as soon as I heard, you poor thing! Congratulations!" King Vegeta said.

"That's enough you bigheaded Sayain, I'm not even a father yet!" Morphiess said.

"Take a chill pill it's no big deal, by the way my wife made a crib for Morphiess JR!" he said taking out what appeared an Uzbekistani styled crib that had a handle on it.

"How is my son supposed to sleep in that thing?" Morphiess asked.

"It's for taking him places; it's not for him to sleep at nighttime.

It was then over, the nurse informed Morphiess that the baby had arrived and could see him.

He walked into the room where Serena was holding Zarbon in a blanket and sucking on her tits, and even though he was just born, he was the prettiest thing other than Morphiess himself.

You are probably wondering how Morphiess could have been Zarbon's biological father if Morphiess had dark blue hair and dark turquoise skin. Despite the fact that Zarbon's mother was brown colored with black hair, he actually inherited her eye color and as for his fair Turquoise skin and thick dark green hair, he inherited all from his grandmother, Morphiess' mom.

They of course named the baby Zarbon after either a citrus fruit or a type of Iranian drum, Morphiess grew to love his family but sadly, that did not last very long. He probably got jealous that he and Serena grew apart since she was so closer to Zarbon than he was.

In fact one day we was taking a walk with Zarbon in the crib by himself down the mountain to join King Vegeta for a picnic with his wife and Serena, Serena got a head start with King Vegeta's wife, who was looking more gorgeous than usual.

Morphiess was late enough already and he did not want to really talk to Serena since she bored him to death about issues that did not matter much to him, like allowing women to have more than one husband, perhaps King Vegeta's wife got to her.

Anyways Morphiess was partway down the hill and baby Zarbon started crying hard, "Do you want your mummy? Sorry but you're stuck with me until we get to the picnic," Morphiess said.

Then he smelled that Zarbon needed a diaper change, "Hold on Zarbon I'm going to change your diaper!" he said taking a cloth diaper out of the bag. He then took Zarbon out of the Sayain styled crib and took Zarbon's dirty diaper off, yep as you can imagine Morphiess did not like this one bit.

"Damn it Zarbon you poop way too much!" Morphiess said.

Then Zarbon accidently peed in Morphiess' face, "Now that was really gross!" Morphiess said.

Then Zarbon threw up on Morphiess, "That does it I'm going to do something that even your mother would not consider doing!" Morphiess said.

Later on after an hour of tending to baby Zarbon Morphiess made it to the picnic, Serena and King Vegeta's wife Selma were talking, "So Selma you think I should take another husband?" Serena asked.

"Trust me if Morphiess is an idiot like my husband is then yes I would strongly suggest it," Selma said.

"Nah Morphiess is the smartest person I know!" King Vegeta said.

Morphiess came to the picnic and placed the Zarbon in the Sayain crib down on the ground next to the picnic basket.

"Ew what is that smell?" Selma asked.

Serena then knew what it was, it come coming from Zarbon, "Morphiess you forgot to whip Zarbon's butt again didn't you?" Serena asked.

"No what makes you think that?" Morphiess asked.

"I'll be right back," Serena said as she took Zarbon in the Sayain crib over behind the tree, took Zarbon out of the crib and placed him on the blanket and took his diaper off. She got some baby whips and started whipping him and Morphiess came over to them.

"You know Morphiess it won't kill you to get a little dirty all you have to do is wash your hands afterwards!" Serena said.

"Serena baby you know that I'm a total germphob!" Morphiess said.

Just then Zarbon's little penis rose up, "Uh oh duck!" Serena said ducking down.

"Where's the…" Just then, Zarbon's pee went flying into Morphiess' face, "Duck!" he finished.

"It's taking you too long to get used to this baby stuff isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Maybe I didn't want an heir to the throne; you're the one that wanted a baby anyways!" Morphiess said.

"Oh so you're now going to deny it now that he's here! YOU were the one that would bicker at me when I was pregnant with him that if he wasn't a girl then you would exile me!" Serena said getting mad at Morphiess.

"He's a boy so why do we have to worry about it?" Morphiess said.

"You said that you wanted a baby and now that you have one it's your responsibility!" Serena said.

King Vegeta and Queen Selma just looked at them argue with one another, "At least that's not us arguing right Vegeta?" Selma asked.

"Yah I know!" King Vegeta said, and then he started scratching his head with his foot.

"Vegeta you have flees again don't you? I told you to bath!" Selma said.

"I can be as dirty as I want to be woman!" King Vegeta said.

They had a nice picnic other than the spouses bickering at one another and Zarbon crying a lot.

Three years later after Zarbon's third birthday Morphiess ended up cheating on Serena with another brown-skinned raven-haired Primal Changeling girl with purple eyes, he moved out of the palace leaving Serena and his youngster sister La Keisha behind to look after Zarbon. Single motherhood was too much for Serena, she had a nervous breakdown and temporary crowned Zarbon king of the Primal Changelings, even the three-year-old Zarbon knew she was going bonkers.

She then had another nervous breakdown and sent Zarbon to live with Freezer and for Kiwi to look after him that was the last time Zarbon ever saw his mother alive. She died of a broken heart and perhaps anorexia.

Ok that is enough of the sad situation with Morphiess! Years later, he married that hot brown chick that he cheated on Serena with and had a lovely daughter named Miretta, she too had brown skin like her mother and thick black hair, but she had her father's yellow eyes. She was Zarbon's half sister.

He then returned to his throne when he heard that Planet Primal was on the verge of civil war between the Marxist and Imperialists, guess who won? With Cooler's help, Morphiess was able to behead all the accused communists and able to reclaim his throne back from his younger sister La Keisha whom took over after Serena passed.

It was also during this time that King Vegeta impregnated Selma and nine months later King Vegeta was waiting outside the hospital room with Morphiess and Morphiess' two-year-old daughter Miretta. Her mother abandoned Morphiess and Miretta after she found out that Morphiess took a mistress who was twice as young as his wife was, they divorced and Morphiess got custody of Miretta.

"Vegeta you remember my daughter Miretta right?" Morphiess said.

"Hello sweetie! I hope that my child isn't a girl! If it's going to be a girl then I don't think I can have the ability to live!" King Vegeta said.

Unlike King Vegeta, when Morphiess' last wife bore him a daughter he lightened up, he never released what it would be like to have a daughter until she was born. He loved her almost as much as he loved Zarbon. At this time, Zarbon was on Planet Freezer, proclaimed his heir to the throne and considered Freezer's slave and adoptive son.

"Relax girls aren't so bad to raise, they're actually sweet and they will adore you almost as much as a son would." Morphiess said.

Then Vegeta could go into the room, sadly, the situation was not good, not so much that he had a boy and could gloat about it, but Selma was losing a lot of blood, which was common among Sayains since they were so underdeveloped for an alien race.

"Selma are you all right?" Morphiess asked.

"I think I'm dying," Selma said.

"You are not dying I'll get the nurses!" Vegeta said.

"All the nurses went home on your orders honey after you called them women pigs," Selma said.

"Never mind that what are we going to do to revive you?" King Vegeta asked.

"Take care of our son!" Selma said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" King Vegeta asked.

"It's a boy?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes it's a…" Then she died.

"Oh damn it!" King Vegeta said he then picked the infant up in a blanket and held him to his tightly.

"So what are you going to name him?" Morphiess asked.

King Vegeta cried and screamed with Anguish, "Oh God! My one true love!"

"I'll leave you alone," Morphiess said about to walk out of the room.

"No Morphiess don't leave me!" King Vegeta then put the baby down, ran over Morphiess, and hugged his legs crying badly.

"Don't worry Vegeta; you have a son that's all that matters!" Morphiess said.

"You're right; I can always take another queen!" King Vegeta said.

Well he did take another queen but sadly she died giving birth too since it was quite common on Planet Vegeta, he then had Prince Vegeta's younger brother sent to a far off planet in exile because he was proclaimed retarded.

He also got meaner with time, he trained Prince Vegeta hard and beat him whenever he did not want to work out, then they both came up with the funniest idea ever when Vegeta turned four and Miretta was seven.

"I say we play matchmaker! I say we marry your son off to my daughter so that we can become family!" Morphiess said.

"That's a great idea, who says you can't fuck other species and have hybrids as children!" King Vegeta said.

Then they did an engagement ceremony where King Vegeta and Morphiess were excited to see their children engaged, while poor Miretta only thought about playing with her dolls and Prince Vegeta only thought about working out. They looked at one another as they were sitting on their thrones.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Miretta asked in her proper English accent.

"I don't know but it must be something important!" Prince Vegeta said.

Little did Morphiess and King Vegeta know that their almost perfect but messy world would come crashing down drastically years later.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_The Morphiess and King Vegeta Special part 3_

Years later Vegeta turned fifteen and Miretta was either fifteen or sixteen, they were the best of friends and slowly started falling in love with on another just like their fathers planned from the beginning. Prince Vegeta missed his younger brother and knew he was not retarded deep down inside, but for him Miretta would have been more of a sister had he not fallen in love with her.

Anyways, Zarbon at the time was seventeen and been raised by Freezer to be not only his slave but also the heir to the empire when Freezer died. Now Zarbon had grown to hate Freezer over the years, especially since Freezer would say racial slurs about the Primal Changelings in front of Zarbon, who happened to be a primal changeling funny enough.

Zarbon had grown handsome over the years and had won the respect of women and men everywhere on Planet Freezer since he was the only solder allowed to show remorse for the people, on the account that Freezer whipped him as a punishment.

One day on Planet Freezer, Cooler sent Zarbon to the space pod grounds to escort Morphiess to the throne room to talk to Cooler about some issues on Morphiess' home planet. Zarbon waited for about an hour, since Morphiess was always inconsiderate of time, little did Zarbon know that Morphiess was indeed his father, since he did not remember his father at all and had no relationship with him at all.

Morphiess' space pod landed and Morphiess stepped out of the space pod, he dressed up like royalty once again, and smiled at Zarbon who was bowing down to him. Morphiess did not seem to recognize him, but there was something almost familiar about Zarbon. He appeared to take after Morphiess' mother who was of the Primal Changeling ethnic group known as the Cyrillicans.

He stared at the young man bowing down to him, he had his grandmother's straight nose that was for sure, since Cyrillicans usually either had straight noses or hooked noses. Morphiess then decided to break the ice, "Hello there young man!" he said smiling.

Zarbon looked up and lifted an eyebrow, why did Morphiess have to talk to loud, it was annoying to Zarbon as far as he was concerned, "Hello," Zarbon said.

"Are you going to take me to lord Cooler?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes right this way sir," Zarbon said walking off with Morphiess following behind him.

"That young man looks so familiar, he almost looks like my mother did when she was alive, but it couldn't be my lost son who died on Planet Freezer!" Morphiess thought since Freezer told Cooler to tell Morphiess that Zarbon was dead.

They arrived in the throne room, Cooler and Freezer sat on their thrones. Zarbon went over to Freezer and stood by him, "Hello Lord Cooler!" Morphiess said excitedly.

Then Morphiess looked over at the man he detested, the man who murdered his parents and tried to pull a genocide on every last Primal Changeling that came to planet Freezer for a better life. He also never got over his sister's death, he was pissed off that Flora handed over their parents to Freezer for Freezer to behead them, and that Flora was dumb enough to trust Freezer and let Freezer poison her.

"Freezer," Morphiess said glaring at him.

Freezer got irritated, "That's Lord Freezer to you!" Freezer said.

Zarbon then cracked his smile, usually he could not call Freezer father or anything but "Lord Freezer" or "Master Freezer" or else Freezer would have beaten him. "That was so funny that the king called Freezer just Freezer!" Zarbon thought.

"That kid thought it was funny that I called Freezer just Freezer hum?" Morphiess thought to himself.

Then Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Wait did he just find out what I was thinking, he's telepathic, Freezer forbids us aliens to use our telepathic abilities with one another." Zarbon thought.

"Hang in there kid," Morphiess thought.

"Yes thank you sir," Zarbon thought back as he and Morphiess continued to read each other's thoughts.

"It's good to see you again Morphiess!" Cooler said. Then he looked over and saw the Morphiess was in his own little world, "Morphiess are you all right?" Cooler asked.

Morphiess looked over at Cooler, "I'm so sorry; I'm not feeling well, my head hurts from the impact of the landing in the space pod." Morphiess said.

"Do you need aspirin?" Freezer asked.

"No thank you, I'll be fine," Morphiess said.

Then Morphiess started thinking about, "Wow that kid sure is handsome, with a lot of muscle and such properness that I myself could never have." Morphiess thought.

Zarbon picked up Morphiess' thoughts; Zarbon was not only a lover of beauty but was also bisexual although Freezer forbade him to love anyone else. Under Freezer's regime homosexuality and bisexuality was allowed, even Freezer himself was bisexual for he would court not just women sex slaves but also men sex slaves.

Zarbon was a naive teenager, he giggled at the thought of Morphiess complimenting on his good looks. He had never seen a more handsome primal changeling other than himself, "Thank you sir I'm so honored to have been complemented by a great looking man such as yourself!" Zarbon said aloud, but then covered his mouth almost forgetting that Freezer forbade telepathy.

Freezer then realized that Zarbon was smiling and blushing, "What the hell is going on? What are you talking about Zarbon?" Freezer asked.

"Nothing sir, I was talking to myself." Zarbon said.

"May I ask who this well groomed polite young man is?" Morphiess asked.

"This is my son Z…" Just then, Cooler stepped on Freezer's foot because Freezer almost called his adoptive son Zarbon.

"My name is Ankara!" Zarbon said.

"Yes Ankara…" Freezer said thinking about what last name to give Zarbon.

"Mesopotamioma," Zarbon said.

Morphiess could be thick in the head, but not that thick, there was no way that could have been Freezer's biological son, and he was a different species. "Excuse me but is he adopted?" Morphiess asked.

"His mother was a sex slave," Freezer said.

"She most certainly not!" Zarbon yelled remembering what his mother was like; although Zarbon's mom died when he was a little boy, he had a great memory of her.

"Tell me more about yourself young man," Morphiess said getting suspicious.

"Well my mother died when I was a young boy and Freezer here adopted me, and not only that but my father used to be a king of Planet Primal which I have not seen since was three." Zarbon said.

"How old are you now?" Morphiess asked.

"I'm seventeen, my birthday is in late June," Zarbon said.

"What's your real name?" Morphiess asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have to go now, by Lord Freezer," Zarbon said.

"Bye Zarbon!" Freezer accidently blurted out as Zarbon left the throne room.

Morphiess' eyes grew wide and confirmed his suspicions, "I knew he was my son! You lied to me Cooler; you told me that Zarbon was dead!" Morphiess said.

"Calm down Morphiess, there was a reason for this; I did it for diplomatic reasons!" Cooler said.

"I have to go after him!" Morphiess said running out of the room.

"Morphiess wait! Way to go Freezer you pretty much blew it!" Cooler yelled.

Zarbon walked in the hallway with his arms crossed, that was an awkward situation in the throne room that he did not forget so easily, "Stop young man please! The young man with the dark green hair and turquoise colored skin!" Morphiess yelled.

Zarbon continued to ignore Morphiess, "Zarbon stop right now!" Morphiess yelled banging his staff on the floor loudly.

Zarbon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Freezer blurted it out; let's just say that I know your real father!" Morphiess said.

"Don't be silly my father died a long time ago, Freezer told me when I was younger," Zarbon said.

"Are you that dumb, wake up I am your father! I know my own blood from anywhere; I'm too instinctive and psychic not to know. My how you've grown, you look like my mother, you have her turquoise skin complexion and her long thick green hair. Although you have your mother's eyes," Morphiess said smiling.

"You broke my mother's heart! You tyrant…you…" Zarbon then passed out in the hallway.

"Oh my God Zarbon, my baby!" Morphiess then went to the water fountain, got some water, and splashed it on Zarbon's face.

"What happened?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm your father! You fainted after I told you and you were saying how I broke your mother's heart and all that jazz! Don't you dare faint again!" Morphiess said.

Zarbon then stood up, "No, no, no! Why are you here, I thought you were dead, Freezer told me that my father died a long time ago!" Zarbon said.

"Fine let's get a DNA test then, come on let's do it!" Morphiess said.

"Fine I'll be happy to take a DNA test but after we take it then you have to leave me alone and stay out of my life forever!" Zarbon said.

Hours later, they were both sitting in a clinic and not even looking at each other, and then Apple came out of the office with the results. Apple or Appule was a nurse that worked to help the solders heal up; he was very friendly and was Zarbon's best friend other than Kiwi. He took care of Zarbon since he was a child and now was his best friend.

"I have the DNA results; you're not going to like it!" Apple said.

"Just tell us the results you kraken!" Morphiess said.

"Zarbon according to the DNA test, this is your biological father, so congratulations your dad is not dead?" Apple asked not knowing whether to be happy for Zarbon or not.

"You could have come and got me, you didn't have to run off like that!" Zarbon said.

"It wasn't my fault; Cooler told me that you died on Planet Freezer from malnutrition!" Morphiess said.

"I hate you, you never cared about me!" Zarbon then ran out of the room feeling abandoned.

Morphiess sighed, he decided to talk with Cooler about the planet situation sometime later, and he wanted to leave. Before he did, he spied on Zarbon and Freezer talking in the hallway together.

"Freezer why didn't you tell me my father was alive, you told me he was dead!" Zarbon said.

"I needed an heir to the empire I'm infertile!" Freezer said.

"I can't believe I let you raise me into thinking that my father was dead! How could you? Don't you want me to be with my own kind?" Zarbon asked.

"You were raised by an Icejin Changeling you don't need the Primal Changelings anymore, maybe later we can meet in my room and have a little talk if you want," Freezer said rubbing his hand up Zarbon's leg.

"Stop touching me that way, it's wrong!" Zarbon said.

Freezer then kicked Zarbon in the balls, "You better watch your tongue smart ass!" Freezer then left.

Morphiess wanted to go and help his son out, but he was too much of a coward to do so, so weeks later when he was back on Planet Primal he was in the throne room sitting next to his beautiful daughter Miretta, better known as Zarbon's half sister. "Oh Miretta I have a hypothetical question to ask you, say I have a son and he hates me for cheating on his mother," Morphiess started out saying.

"You apologize to him and do something together that's fun," Miretta said.

"Thanks darling I always your opinion into consideration since you're daddy's little girl!" Morphiess said hugging Miretta and kissing her on the cheek and making her giggle.

Later on that week, Cooler and Freezer summoned Morphiess back to Planet Freezer to discuss the current planet situation with Planet Vegeta since Vegeta was his best friend. King Vegeta usually stayed on Morphiess' planet whenever the other Sayain ethnic group or another species was conquering his planet.

There was a ball held that day, it was not horribly fancy nor was it a masked ball. Zarbon was talking to a group of girls, he was talking to an ex girlfriend of his named Liya. She was a beautiful anteater like creature that Zarbon had loved since the day they met. She was also an orphan and although she was not beautiful like a primal changeling, she did have some nice knockers. Zarbon managed to cuff her chin into his hand, smile and kissed her lips.

Freezer then spoiled the moment when he came over to Zarbon, "Zarbon Mustashi get over here right now, you know better than to be sleeping around with women and men!" Freezer said.

"But Freezer I'm not sleeping with anybody!" Zarbon said trying to explain that he in fact had not interest in sleeping with either a man or a woman, as far as Zarbon was concern he was almost asexual. Freezer on the other hand was so paranoid that he would grow jealous when Zarbon was around other men and women talking to them, although Zarbon was not courting Freezer ever.

Freezer grabbed Zarbon by the hair, pulled it, and led Zarbon away from Liya and her friends, "How many times do I have to tell you that Liya is off limits, she is married with a baby daughter now!" Freezer said.

"I love her though, she is my one and only I don't want anyone else!" Zarbon said.

"Good because you are not going to get married until you become emperor, you're still a baby in my eyes!" Freezer said.

Morphiess then showed up, "Freezer I'm here to talk to you!" Morphiess said.

"Bye dad!" Zarbon then ran off out of the throne room.

Cooler came up to Morphiess, "Morphiess I have some bad news, as you know I am in charge of protecting not only Planet Cyrillic and Planet Primal but also Planet Vegeta. However considering the situation with the Sayains I have decided to unprotect the planet." Cooler said.

"What are you talking about, I thought you were on our side, I thought you supported Vegeta and I." Morphiess said.

"Just because I support both of you doesn't mean that I can't be a double agent." Cooler said.

"Besides there seems to be some kind of disagreement between King Vegeta and me, usually he adores me, but lately he has grown standoffish with me." Freezer said.

"How could you blame him, you take advantage of him and use his people for evil purposes." Morphiess said.

"Stay out of our business Morphiess, besides King Vegeta said that he would allow me to continue using his people if he would allow Prince Vegeta to come and live with us." Freezer said.

"I know King Vegeta he would never give his son up to a murdering genocidal maniac like you!" Morphiess said.

"Don't believe me, why don't you ask him?" Freezer said smiling.

Later on a day later on Planet Primal, Morphiess sighed as he was in the throne room sitting next to Miretta who was reading a magazine while King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta wrestled on the floor.

"Miretta I have something to tell you, you know how Cooler told us that your older half brother Zarbon was dead, now I come to find out that he's very much alive and was raised by Freezer." Morphiess said.

"So he's actually alive?" Miretta asked.

"Yes he is, since I'm not allowed to bring him back to our home planet, I thought that maybe you could bring him back instead," Morphiess said.

"That's easy," Miretta said.

"It's not as easy as you think it will be, Zarbon said he hates me and never wants to talk to me again. Stay as long as you can because I won't be excepting him to come back anytime soon." Morphiess said.

"Ok daddy!" Miretta said hugging Morphiess and kissing him on the cheek.

"Now Miretta King Vegeta and I need to discuss something very serious, and take Prince Vegeta with you out of the room." Morphiess said.

"All right then daddy!" Miretta said.

"King Vegeta we need to have a talk right now!" Morphiess said clashing his staff onto the floor once again.

King Vegeta stopped horse playing with Prince Vegeta on the floor, "Vegeta keep Miretta entertained all right?" King Vegeta said getting up off the floor.

"Yes father, come on Miretta let's go," Prince Vegeta said.

"All right Vegeta," Miretta then took Vegeta by the hand and supposedly walked out of the throne room, but in real life hid behind a huge column that was big enough to hide both of them. "Let's spy on them," Prince Vegeta whispered to Miretta.

"Freezer told me that you are going to hand your son over to him just to appease him!" Morphiess said.

"Yes I come to find out that Freezer isn't as cool as I previously thought, so I made a mistake!" King Vegeta said.

"Vegeta do you have any idea that Freezer sleeps with young men? He sexually abuses Zarbon I saw him doing it saying how he was going to make Zarbon come into his room and have sex with him!" Morphiess said.

"What are you saying?" King Vegeta asked.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't let little Vegeta live with him, Freezer is a miserable tyrant who does nothing but makes life miserable for other people! Stop letting him use your people!" Morphiess said.

"Don't worry it'll only be temporarily, I won't let Vegeta stay for long, I'll just come and get him if I stand up to him!" King Vegeta said.

"Don't try to go up against Freezer, you'll get yourself killed! Many men have tried to stand up in front of Freezer and got killed! You're also talking about someone that murdered both of my parents and my sister Flora!" Morphiess said.

"No you're wrong Sayains are the warriors of the universe! We get stronger after every battle! After I have more near death experiences then I'll become more powerful than Freezer!" King Vegeta boasted.

"Are you crazy, that won't do anything, it takes years for Sayains to get stronger after every battle!" Morphiess said.

Meanwhile Miretta and Prince Vegeta's eyes grew wide and they were confused, how could King Vegeta do this to the only son that he actually never disowned? Prince Vegeta looked up to his father and did everything to please him, and now to hear about him going away to Freezer was just bullshit to him.

"Who's Freezer?" Vegeta whispered to Miretta.

"This guy that my dad hates with all his balls as my dad put it," Miretta whispered back.

"Consider our friendship over with!" King Vegeta yelled at Morphiess.

"Now Vegeta, you're overreacting you mean to tell me that you'll throw our friendship away just so you can go up against Freezer?" Morphiess asked.

"Exactly, if you won't support me then I'm not going to be your friend anymore! Some help you are old friend!" King Vegeta yelled.

"No Vegeta please!" Morphiess begged.

King Vegeta walked over to Prince Vegeta, took him by the hand, and led him out of the room, "Miretta!" Prince Vegeta yelled afraid he would never see the young woman that was engaged to him to be married to ever again.

"Vegeta!" Miretta yelled afraid that she would never see the thirteen-year-old boy she was engaged to marry as well.

Morphiess walked over to Miretta, "Come on Miretta you have better things to do!" he yelled.

"Are you and King Vegeta enemies?" Miretta asked.

"I don't know anymore, in a time like this anyone could switch sides in the mean time go back your things and go bring your brother back," Morphiess said.

About a couple months later, Miretta never came home; Morphiess and King Vegeta have not talked for over a month, which was not the issue as far as King Vegeta was concerned.

He was on Planet Misha killing off a bunch of Kodak bear-like creatures, when the full moon came out he and his son both transformed into huge monkeys. They killed the bears easily stepping on them; they also destroyed some cities and towns.

Next morning King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta were still asleep, Prince Vegeta then woke up, "Hey father wake up its morning!" he said.

King Vegeta opened his eyes up and yawned, he then looked around at the damage that he and Vegeta caused, "Wow we really caused some damage didn't we?" He asked.

"I dreamed about Miretta again, she looked so beautiful. Is it true that Primal Changelings actually transform?" Vegeta asked.

"Nah that's just a legend" King Vegeta lied, after all since Prince Vegeta did not usually stay on Planet Primal as much as Planet Vegeta, he had never seen a Primal Changeling in their other forms.

"I want to marry her still, I miss her father!" Vegeta said.

"Forget it, King Morphiess and I aren't talking anymore so screw her, it's just a harmless crush you'll get over her!" King Vegeta said.

"How does one get over this thing called a crush pa?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Well I did have a crush on a cute Sayain girl when I was younger; I used to love her very much. She hated me and even slapped me and told me to go drown myself." King Vegeta said.

"How awful, and to think that I still miss Miretta!" Prince Vegeta said smiling since he could be a little sociopath at times, just like his old man.

"Don't be acting like a sissy!" King Vegeta bellowed, then he started sobbing, "Oh Jacky why the hell did you have to slap me for? I loved you so much, I miss you!" King Vegeta yelled sobbing.

"Are you all right father?" Prince Vegeta asked since he never ever saw his father cry until now.

"Oh it's nothing jackass, she just broke my heart is all!" King Vegeta said. Vegeta looked at his father raising an eyebrow, "Oh sorry what has gotten into me?" King Vegeta asked.

Earlier that day, Zarbon was in his room reading a book on military strategy of Genghis Khan, just recently he discovered that he had powers although he actually knew this before, Freezer would not admit it and then he used them to find a planet that was almost untraceable in the galaxy then Freezer knew he had to use him!

Freezer came into the room, "Zarbon I heard that you have discovered that you are indeed a sorcerer, is that true?" Freezer asked.

"Yes sir, where did you hear that from?" Zarbon asked.

"Never mind where I heard it; I need you to use your powers to find the Prince of Sayains!" Freezer said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "What do you want with him?" Zarbon asked.

"King Vegeta has promised him to me as a present so that I can fuck him every once in a while when I am mad at the universe for making me so small and to use him as a warrior, since he's exceptionally gifted." Freezer said.

"No I can't let you use me for evil! You use those Sayains just to sell planets to other aliens and it is horrible! Why can't you just be nice?" Zarbon asked.

"Fine you leave me no choice," Freezer then grabbed Miretta who was a few inches taller than him and he knocked her to the floor and grabbed her throat, "If you don't tell me where Prince Vegeta is using your powers given to you by the Gods then I'll slit her throat using my eye lasers!" Freezer said as his eyes started shinning and facing Miretta.

Zarbon looked on in terror, he knew what he had to do, but he did not want to do it, in the end, he would have no choice.

Back on that planet that Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta were on, they were still sitting down letting their stomachs digest the bananas that they ate off the trees.

"Father is it also true that you want to give me away to Freezer? I thought Freezer was our enemy! Miretta told me everything that Freezer killed Morphiess' parents and his older sister!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yah he killed more of his family than just that!" King Vegeta blurted out cynically.

Just then Freezer showed up out of nowhere with Nappa and Raddiz next to him, "Its time King Vegeta!" Freezer yelled.

"How did you find us?" King Vegeta asked.

"Trust me I have friends in high places…and low! Ok so I actually used Zarbon's newly discovered sorcerer powers to find you! It took him a while to cave it but I assure you he had no trouble after I threatened to murder his sister. I believe you know her Vegeta, Miretta!" Freezer laughed aloud while Raddiz grabbed Prince Vegeta.

"Let me go Raddiz you are nothing but a low level solder, you don't deserve to be near me! What have you done with Miretta?" Prince Vegeta yelled.

"Freezer Prince Vegeta is being mean to me!" Raddiz said.

"Just ignore him he'll settle down eventually!" Freezer yelled.

"Father I can't believe you did this to me!" Prince Vegeta yelled; as Raddiz took him away from his dad, little did Vegeta or King Vegeta know that that was the last time they would ever see each other alive.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

_The Morphiess and King Vegeta Special part 4_

Hours later, they got back onto Planet Freezer and Vegeta was trying to punch Raddiz as much as he could, but then Raddiz dropped him down in front of Cooler and Zarbon. Zarbon was sitting on the throne, looking down at the floor. "You must be Prince Vegeta I have been told that you are my sister's best friend and the son of King Vegeta." Zarbon said trying to be as polite as possible.

"How dare you cave into Freezer's will!" Prince Vegeta said looking at Zarbon and wanting to attack him.

"You don't understand I didn't want him to hurt Miretta, he was seconds away from slitting her throat with that laser that comes out of his eyes!" Zarbon said.

"I want to see Miretta, where is she? Where is my Miretta? I'll kill you if you don't tell me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grow up will you?" Zarbon said rolling his eyes and walking out of the throne room.

Vegeta rolled his eyes with annoyance, what a stuck up snobby person Zarbon was, or that is what Vegeta thought of him. The problem with Vegeta was that he could not empathize even when someone was on his side or cared about someone that he loved.

"Don't worry about Zarbon, he won't hurt you, he's too gentle and it pisses me off! Oh well now he doesn't even like working for me, we have to see to it that we get him to lighten up hum?" Freezer asked.

"I want to see Miretta right now and then I want to be taken to my private quarters, surely you set some quarters up for me, and I am royalty after all!" Vegeta said.

"No we don't do that here, you'll be sleeping in the slave quarters where the mice sleep!" Freezer said laughing, "In the mean time, I believe someone wanted to see you!" Freezer said.

All the sudden Freezer's brutal rapist Shasha, another Primal Changeling like Miretta and Zarbon, but from a different planet of a different ethnic group came into the room. He held Miretta hard by the arm and threw her to the ground, "Don't get any bright ideas sooka!" Shasha said in his raspy, deep thick Russian sounding accent.

"Vegeta!" Miretta then ran over to Vegeta and hugged him.

"I had no idea you were here, not until your stupid brother tattled on me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please be nice to Zarbon for me, he's a kind man I know my brother, he's only seventeen years old he's still a child like us," Miretta said.

"So who was that big ugly Primal Changeling that brought you into the room?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Shasha, he's Freezer's right hand man and unfortunately he's my boyfriend," Miretta said.

"What? What do you mean boyfriend?" Vegeta asked getting mad.

"He wanted me and well I couldn't say no, Zarbon tried to stop me but he said that I had to make my own mistakes to learn." Miretta said.

In truth, Shasha actually pressured Miretta into marrying him in a small ceremony that only Zarbon and Apple attended. The reason why she told Vegeta that Shasha was her boyfriend and not her husband was because Primal Changelings on Planet Freezer had no freedom like everyone else.

Primal Changelings possessed beauty, intelligence dressed beautifully but that is all, they could not get married to one another, have their own separate institutions, be religious, nor were they allowed to mate with the other species on the Planet Freezer. They also had to pay higher taxes and they had to have children out of wedlock, anyone caught marrying each other were burnt at the stake or beheaded if Freezer was in a merciful mood.

Nobody knows why Freezer made up a certain rule like that, however since Freezer was only Cooler's half brother there might be a reason. A long time ago, Freezer was born out of wedlock to a sex slave of King Cold's during the French Revolution on Earth. Cooler was born to two married parents while Freezer was not and since Freezer's mother died giving birth to him, King Cold made Freezer Cooler's "full blooded brother". Freezer did not actually find out that he was a bastard until Cooler blurted it out to him.

Also, keep in mind that Miretta had never been to Planet Freezer before she came to get Zarbon; she was also sheltered from the real world by her father growing up thinking that Vegeta was her one true love. She then chose Shasha over Vegeta because she was not only afraid of him, but also attracted to his evilness and his Slavic-Oriental looks. She also felt pity for him since he had a huge scar going across his face.

Nevertheless Vegeta did not like Shasha almost as much as Zarbon, Vegeta vowed to get Miretta back somehow. "I won't let him hurt you! I'll protect you!" Vegeta said.

Sadly, neither Vegeta nor Zarbon could ever protect Miretta she was too stubborn to leave Shasha until it was too late.

Freezer rolled his eyes, "Yah, yah take her away from me Shasha go rape her in your room or something!" Freezer said.

"Vegeta don't leave me!" Miretta said as Shasha picked her up and took her out of the room.

"Don't worry you two will see each other around…I guess!" Freezer said laughing.

Nappa came into the room, "I have come to escort you to your slave quarters Prince Vegeta!" Nappa said.

"Let's go Nappa!" Vegeta said grabbing him by the hand and walking out of the room.

"Now to take care of that rat King Vegeta!" Freezer said laughing evilly.

A week later King Vegeta was going to go and take Freezer on himself, so he decided to give Morphiess another chance not only to join him against Freezer but also to be his best friend again. King Vegeta went to Morphiess' throne room and walked up to him, "Vegeta what are you doing here?" Morphiess asked surprised to see his estranged friend.

"It was wrong of me to try to get you to fight Freezer with me, but now I'm going to ask you again, will you fight Freezer with me?" King Vegeta asked.

"I can't I have a family to raise and not only that but I have a planet to rule." Morphiess said.

"That's fine I'll just fight him without you, from this point on its every man for himself!" King Vegeta said.

"I agree if anything happens to you I will destroy Freezer myself!" Morphiess said.

"Thank you dear friend!" King Vegeta said hugging Morphiess. Then King Vegeta took out a gold necklace with a friendship inscription on it, "I want you to have something of mine, it says "Friends Forever, Morphiess and Vegeta". Here take it if you want it! I had it custom made, I know that it's a little girly of me but hey if I die how will you remember me?" King Vegeta asked offering the necklace to King Morphiess.

"It's so beautiful, I'm about to cry!" Morphiess said with a tear in his eye. "I'll take it!" Morphiess grabbed the necklace and hugged King Vegeta tightly, "Bye Vegeta I'll see you one day." Morphiess said.

"Good bye Morphiess for I don't know when we shall meet again," King Vegeta said. He left the room and looked behind him at Morphiess looking sad at him, and then he left.

"Bye Vegeta be careful!" Morphiess yelled to the top of his lungs.

Sadly, to say Freezer killed King Vegeta while Zarbon watched in terror, although he dared not scream for Freezer would accuse him of being a coward.

A month later there was no word from either King Vegeta or anyone else, Morphiess sat on his throne alone then all the sudden a servant came into the room, Morphiess stood up, "King Morphiess I have some bad news," the servant said.

"What what happened?" Morphiess asked.

"Your daughter got married to your schoolmate on Planet Freezer, Shasha Michliv," the servant said.

"Damn it… but that was a close one for a moment there I thought you said that King Vegeta was murdered by Freezer?" Morphiess said.

The servant had a sad look on his face for he had witnessed when Morphiess and King Vegeta were friends as teenagers, "Sire King Vegeta is dead," he said.

Morphiess then looked at the necklace that King Vegeta gave to him, "My best and only friend in the world dead?" then he cried and threw the necklace at the servant, "I want to know where he really is don't lie to me!" Morphiess said crying his eyes out.

"Sir I'm not lying please don't kill me!" the servant said crying too.

"I'm not going to kill you, what news of Planet Vegeta?" Morphiess asked calmly.

The servant then put a football helmet on because he knew that Morphiess might throw him across the room or something, "Sire Planet Vegeta has been destroyed and all the Sayains wiped out, both King Vegeta's ethnic group and that other Sayain ethnic group they were at war with." The servant said.

All the sudden Morphiess fell to his knees, started sobbing and then yelled, "Who did this, perhaps a comet wiped them out!" Morphiess said laughing manically.

"It was no accident, Freezer did it sir, and he murdered King Vegeta as well!" the servant said.

All the sudden Morphiess when from laughing to enragement and threw the servant across the room and roared with anger like an animal since he was a primal changeling. "Freezer is not going to get away with this, servant if I never return take over the throne for me and rule the planet better than I did!" Morphiess said grabbing his staff and walking out of the room.

The servant got up and ran after Morphiess, "Sire don't go, you'll be killed! You won't stand a chance against Freezer!" he yelled.

"If I die then I die!" Morphiess said walking out of the palace and going to the space pod grounds. He then took off in that damn space pod to Planet Freezer.

"Sire I don't have what it takes to be king!" The servant yelled afraid that his master would never come back alive.

When Morphiess got to Planet Freezer hours later, he got out of the space pod and he walked up to the two guards, "Hello blokes!" he yelled.

Then the staff opened up there was an eye in the center of it and a laser shot out of the eye and cut those guards heads off, "Get me Freezer I'm going to murder him just like he did to my best friend in the entire world!" Morphiess yelled.

He then saw some laundry servants and he thought to get even by going on a killing spree throughout the palace. He was not thinking clearly nor was he in the mood to care. He ran over the servants and started slaughtering them like they were nothing at all this time when he extended his claws, "That should teach you to mess with a Primal Changeling's best friend!" Morphiess yelled.

Unfortunately, Morphiess forgot to bring a coat and started shivering for it was wintertime on Planet Freezer, "God its cold out here!" he said shivering.

Apple saw what was going on and as soon as Morphiess made his way into the palace, Apple ran away as fast as he could while Morphiess started slaughtering more people, men women and children. Apple ran to Freezer scared, "Lord Freezer King Morphiess is in the palace slaughtering with a, as strange as this may sound, a staff that can open its eye up and shoot a laser out that can decapitate people!" Apple said.

"My dad is here?" Zarbon asked shocked as ever.

"How dare you show me fear!" Freezer yelled.

"You don't understand he also killed your laundry servants!" Apple said in tears.

"Noooo! Now I have nobody to do my laundry!" Freezer yelled.

"You're in so much trouble now Freezer, I never needed anyone to do my laundry, it's easy as heck I could teach you how to do it if you just let me," Zarbon said.

"Shut up Zarbon, I'm going to kill your father!" Freezer yelled.

"No just give me a few minutes with him I'll straighten him out sire!" Zarbon said running out of the throne room.

Meanwhile in a ballet class that Liya Zarbon's love interest was teaching she was on the floor in point shoes and so were the other girls, they were in meditative positions, "All right girls now imagine that you're in a field of flowers, you are a flower you fly like a flower!" Liya said with her eyes closed.

Morphiess then threw the door off and pointed his staff at the girls and Liya, "Say goodbye pixies!" he said pointing the staff at them.

"I won't let you hurt my students, girls get behind me I'll protect you!" Liya said as the girls all ran behind her.

Zarbon then ran to the room since he sensed where his father was in the palace, it was primal changeling instinct what can I say? He then saw what his dad was about to do, "No daddy!" Zarbon said running into Morphiess and jumping him to knock him to the floor.

"You called me daddy!" Morphiess said with joy in his eyes.

"Dad get out of here, Freezer is coming after you!" Zarbon said.

"Nonsense Cooler will protect me; remember Freezer isn't allowed to harm me!" Morphiess said cocky.

"Dad on your own planet, Cooler is currently on holiday and you are on Planet Freezer so it's every man for himself!"

Liya looked at Zarbon and blushed, "You know this person?" She asked.

"Yes he's my biological father," Zarbon said.

"How embarrassing" Liya said.

"Excuse me big lips, but you look like an anteater I don't understand why Zarbon would even date someone as ugly as you!" Morphiess yelled.

"Dad Liya and I aren't allowed to date, we broke up a long time ago," Zarbon said.

"Ewww…" Morphiess said.

"Well that's very romantic and all but you cost me a year load of laundry! Time to die Morphiess!" Freezer was at the door with Dodoria behind him.

Zarbon got off Morphiess, "Zarbon step aside I have to deal with Freezer alone!" Morphiess said.

"Dad please just get out of here and…" Freezer then interrupted Zarbon.

"I see that you decided to piss me off, on a bad day I have a cold!" Freezer said fake coughing trying to look weak as he could so he could strike Morphiess at the right time.

"You took everything from me! You took my son away from me; you took my daughter away from me! You killed my sister and my parents and now you kill my best friend in the entire universe! You deserved to die as far as I'm concerned!" Morphiess yelled.

Freezer laughed evilly, "Looks like you're finally using your brain Morphiess!" Freezer said.

"Might I also admit that the temperature of the palace is so cold!" Morphiess said.

"You also cost me a lot of money on that door to the ballet studio! That cost me a fortune to put in!" Freezer said.

"Let's take this fight outside it's a bit drafty in here!" Morphiess said.

"So be it come and get me durok!" Freezer said flying out of the palace.

"I'm coming for you Freezer!" Morphiess said running after him to go outside in the snow, it was a showdown now outside in the snow!

Zarbon and Dodoria ran after them, Morphiess and Freezer started fighting, it was not going smoothly. Freezer was Zanzoking and so was Morphiess then they flew everywhere shooting fireballs at one another. The comments would be just as ugly as the fighting; Freezer would shout insults like, "You've always been a total airhead Morphiess!"

Whereas Morphiess would say back, "I may not be the smartest rule, but at least I know how to rule a planet!" Then Morphiess hit Freezer into a rock that had ice on it. Freezer did hit his head, but this was one of those times that he truly felt threatened, Freezer then felt like it was time to transform into his second state, and he did just that.

"Now try to hit me bitch!" Freezer yelled.

"I'll do better than that! My people are known to be excellent sorcerers! I'm also a sorcerer and I know how much you wish you could master the dark arts of magic! Behold my staff!" Morphiess said as the staff opened its eye up shooting a laser out of the center of it.

"Yah like that's anything new to me!" Freezer also had lasers coming out of his eyes, which destroyed the staff.

"Ok I guess I'm going to have to take you on mono to mono!" Morphiess then flew over to Freezer but got knocked down and beaten up to the point where Freezer broke his nose. Then Morphiess knew what he had to do.

"It's now time that I show you my other form, which is most better looking than my current one!" Morphiess threw Freezer off him and transformed into a hideous looking creature, that was almost as tall as Freezer, with warts on him, sharp teeth and all that junk. "Let's get ready to rumble bitch!" Morphiess yelled in his now scratchy deep British sounding voice.

"Fine by me!" Freezer said.

The fight was now more fearsome than ever, while Shasha, Kiwi and Apple watched from inside the palace, Zarbon and Dodoria watched outside behind a rock so they would not get in the way of the fight. It was starting to snow very hard and it was dark outside, as far as everyone that lived on Planet Freezer knew, the sun would not come up for another month or two.

Morphiess seemed to be winning the fight but then Freezer transformed into his third form and started kicking Morphiess' butt even more so. Morphiess at one time tried to punch Freezer in the face but then Freezer grabbed his fist and threw him across the field, they took their fight even further in a field which was usually harvested by peasants in the summer and fall time.

Freezer then said, "Morphiess you're a moron!" Freezer then ran towards Morphiess when Morphiess stood up and Freezer went up into the air and did a karate kick into Morphiess' stomach causing Morphiess to fall to the ground gasping for air. "Don't waste your time trying to kill me fool, your head will end up on a platter faster than you can say bingo!" Freezer yelled.

"I hate your jokes; you can't make me laugh ever!" Morphiess said as he did a few back flips, grabbed Freezer by the neck with his two feet and threw him to the ground. Freezer then got up and as Morphiess then tried to jump Freezer, Freezer just flipped him over.

Freezer then started punching Morphiess so much, that he could not handle it, "Now I'll take your head and put it on a stake!" Freezer then found an old axe that lied in the field probably used to cut firewood. He then got it and walked over to Morphiess.

"Just kill me now, end my suffering!" Morphiess yelled as he closed his eyes.

"I have an even better idea I'll just beat you to dead and drag your body into the streets!" Freezer said throwing the axe to the other side of the field. Freezer was about to beat Morphiess up but then something happened; Zarbon came out of nowhere, threw Freezer to the other side of the field, took the axe and hit Freezer on the head with it. "Zarbon you airhead!" Freezer then lied unconscious.

"Freezer that is enough, to many people have died already! You went and destroyed the Sayain race for no reason at all! Vegeta is also upset that his father died, so I'm going to make sure that my father doesn't suffer the same fate as King Vegeta!" Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon then ran over to Morphiess and took him by the hand as Morphiess lied down on the ground, "Daddy are you all right?" Zarbon asked.

"Zarbon? I thought you hated me?" Morphiess asked.

"I do, I just don't want you to die since you're my flesh and blood is all. I'll never get over the fact that you cheated on my mum, but still you are my father. I know you're nothing but a deadbeat but you are my biological father and always will be no matter how much we hate one another." Zarbon said.

"I want to die, I want to go into the other dimension and see King Vegeta along with my sister Flora and my parents! I don't want to live anymore!" Morphiess yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Dad please don't die now, not in front of me! I've already lost so many friends to Freezer and I don't need to lose you too!" Zarbon said.

"I want to die!" Morphiess said crying even more.

"Dad if you must kill yourself do it on another planet, but not in front of me! You must go on and live your life even though so many you loved are dead, revenge and killing innocent people aren't going to bring King Vegeta back." Zarbon said.

"What about you and Miretta? What about little Vegeta, I promised that I would not let anything happen to them!" Morphiess said.

"Just come back and get us some other time when Cooler is around, right now get the hell out of here before Freezer wakes up don't worry about me!" Zarbon said as he helped his dad up.

Morphiess then transformed back into his handsome form, "I love you Zarbon even though I barely know you!" Morphiess said crying his eyes out; he hugged him tightly and kissed Zarbon on the cheek a bunch of times before running off to the space pod.

It reminded Zarbon of when his mother dropped him off on Planet Freezer when he was three and never came back. Zarbon then started crying, "Bye daddy!" he whispered. As Freezer woke up Zarbon ran into the palace as if nothing happened.

Back on Planet Primal, Morphiess was in the throne room sad as ever, he did not know when he would be able to rescue Zarbon, Miretta and Prince Vegeta, as far as he was concerned that time would never come.

He was now trying to move on since he knew in his heart that he would never return to Planet Freezer, "Oh servant I'm a terrible father and a terrible husband!" Morphiess said sad as ever.

"You're not a horrible father…but you are a terrible husband I can't lie about that. But you don't need a woman to rule by you!" the servant said.

All the sudden Freezer made his way to the throne room, the servant looked up and saw Freezer with a bad in his hand and a horrible stench, "Sire does Freezer being in your court room mean anything to you?" The servant asked hiding behind the throne.

Morphiess looked up and saw Freezer, "Freezer what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've decided to invite myself for a quick visit, and I brought you a present its starting to rot but I think you'll appreciate it since you miss your best friend so much!" Freezer said taking the head of King Vegeta out of the bag and throwing it over to Morphiess. "Now when think of me, you'll remember how I killed King Vegeta!" Freezer yelled laughing.

The servant threw up while Morphiess just stared at it with shock in his eyes, "You monster! That is the sickest display I have ever seen! Take it back! It's yours! It brings back too many memories!" Morphiess yelled.

"I want to settle the score first!" Freezer said about to shoot those lasers out of his eyes, just then Cooler back slapped Freezer in the face onto the floor.

"Not if I can help it!" Cooler said.

"Cooler what are you doing here?" Morphiess asked.

"You think I would let you keep one of Freezer's disgusting gifts?" Cooler then blew a fireball into the head and the severed head burned up.

"You saved my life how can I ever repay you?" Morphiess asked.

"By never coming back to Planet Freezer again, there is a warrant out for your arrest and you'll be sentenced to death if you ever return to our planet." Cooler said.

"Can you go and get my son, my daughter and little Vegeta for me then?" Morphiess asked.

"I'm sorry I cannot, and Freezer says he'll not only kill you but also Zarbon, Miretta and Vegeta if you come and get them. Even though Zarbon is clearly under my protection, Vegeta and Miretta aren't, why because Freezer told me so. In the mean time, I think Freezer has had enough drama for one day. Come on Freezer I'll take you home where you belong!" Cooler said picking Freezer up and walking out of the throne room.

"I'll kill you Morphiess I'll kill you!" Morphiess heard Freezer yell.

Later on that day as the sun started to go down, Morphiess found himself standing on his balcony looking at the sun set over the jungle that went to the palm trees to the ocean. He wondered why so much had happened to him, had it been bad karma for cheating on his wives? Had it been because he did not go with Vegeta to help defeat Freezer? Who knows why, sometimes stuff happens that you cannot do anything about.

Morphiess' loyal servant came to his side and told him, "Dinner is ready your majesty."

"I'm not hungry I lost my best friend, my children and most of all my faith. I can't believe I acted out like that; I got to the point where I was harming people on Planet Freezer that had nothing to do with the death of my loved ones. How could I have been such a monster?" Morphiess asked.

"Sire you were mad and you went mad because Freezer eliminated the Sayain race and killed your best friend." The servant said.

"Oh Bob I just don't know what I'm going to do, now I can't bring Zarbon, Miretta or little Vegeta back to my planet or else Freezer will murder them in front of me!" Morphiess said.

"Look on the bright side; at least you're still good looking!" Bob the servant said.

Morphiess then smiled, "Yes of course as long as I'm good looking nothing can make me sad, but it doesn't seem like its working right now." Morphiess said.

"Come on let's go inside and I'll bring some tea to you," Bob said.

"Ok Bob!" Morphiess then went into the palace following Bob.

End of Story


End file.
